FY Land
by Seonaid Mist
Summary: Twins get sucked into TV and to FY Land [it's better not to ask]. Chaos insues. Why? I'm not entirely sure either... [TasOC eventually & random pairings or maybe pairings of your choice O.o] First fic for FY! R&R please? 8D
1. Chapter 1

**FY Land**

_Author: Seonaid Mist_

DISCLAIMER: YES, MINE! FY IS MINE! ::lawyers appear out of nowhere:: …uh…YES, YOU GUESSED IT! I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI! NOPE! …uh… you're supposed to leave now, right, lawyers…? ::lawyers bring out sheets of paper containing who-knows-what:: …uh… Boo? ::lawyers 'eep' and run away::

Author's Notes: _Someone stop me! I'm starting a new fic! _…Lessee…am making one in Slam Dunk…then Seiken Densetsu 3…and then I have two with Legend of Mana…one which I have to redo the plot…and I'm making a new one in Fushigi Yuugi…think I should stop? ::reader nods:: …hmm… I'd rather not. 'Sides, this is for my beautiful ::cough-cough-gag:: best friend, Chi. Uh-huh…she can't make her own fanfic…so I made one…for a bag of Gummi Bears…heh…for candy's sake, I'd probably be updating this more…eheh…uh, but don't sue me, alright? It was just a request that she made 3 years ago and am still not doing it, so she decided to use the 'Gummi Bear' thing on me…which always worked…hehe… Enjoy…

**Chapter 1: The Television and the DVD Player**

"Now, all of you can go…" said the old woman Taiitsukun, making shooing movements with her hand in a bored manner.

The Suzaku shichi seishis and the miko, Miaka, turned to leave the shrine.

"Except for you, Miaka. I wish to speak with you in private."

Upon hearing this, everyone turned back again, surprise etched into their faces.

"Why?" demanded Tamahome, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the old woman.

Taiitsukun glared, seemingly not pleased with the prying of the said seishi. "Just go! Don't question me!" she raged suddenly, fangs sprouting from her mouth and eyes bulging as well as her head.

The Suzaku shichi seishi scampered off with no more words, except for a certain redhead muttering curses.

Miaka sweat-dropped at the sight of her scampering seishi. As soon as the shrine's door was closed behind them, she turned to the old woman. "What is it?"

There were several seconds of silence, with Taiitsukun staring at the brunette miko with an indecipherable expression. Then she cleared her throat. "You do realize that you've failed to summon Suzaku, right?" she began slowly, taking in the reaction of the girl as she spoke.

Miaka's eyes widened a little. Something was up, and she can feel it. Taiitsukun didn't seem to be too affected with them failing to summon the god—she even told them that there was some other way to do so, plus, she gave them all special gifts, even the miko herself received a boon. Yet something in the old woman's voice told her that failing for the first time meant that there were certain consequences she'll have to face. "Yes…" Miaka answered quietly, staring at the old woman before her.

Taiitsukun stared still. "I see then. Do you realize that this leads to a particular _thing_ that you'll have to deal with?"

The girl nodded numbly. Seems that her mind had the accurate assumptions. "W-what _thing_ i-is that?" she stammered, afraid of the answer.

"I'll tell you, but please see to it that you will not have a breakdown after I do so."

Again, the girl only nodded numbly. This sounds _very _dreadful…

Taiitsukun made a suspenseful silence after the response. Then, "As a result of your failure to summon on the first try," she started slowly, watching the girl. She paused again—for more suspense.

Miaka gulped. _Oh no…what is it…? _

"You have been demoted of your position as the Suzaku no Miko. Someone will be sent to take your place."

_"WHAAAAAAT?!" _came the chorus of incredulous shouts from the other side of the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"WHAAAAAAT?!"_

A raven-haired young man cringed and proceeded to protect his ears from the earsplitting shriek, courtesy of the also dark-haired female beside him.

"What?! How? That's not what happened in the series!" she cried, glaring at the TV screen. She stood up from the bed and stomped towards where the DVD player was innocently sitting. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began pushing random buttons on the said machine.

The other one just stared at her, completely bewildered. "Aya-chan, what the heck is up with that?" he inquired skeptically, also straightening up from the bed to stop the girl from pummeling the DVD player to itsy-bitsy scraps of metal. "Aya-chan," he said in a reprimanding tone as he took her hands away.

The girl, now known as Aya, turned towards her brother with twinkling cobalt orbs. "Demo, Aki-kun, that wasn't what happened in the series, and you know that!"

'Aki' blinked at the statement. "I do?" he asked, befuddled, as he released her.

"Yeah! But it changed because of the stupid DVD player!" was the loud reply, and Aya went for the machine again. "We must destroy it! It is the root of all evil!"

Aki blinked again. He opened his mouth to say something about this, but another woman's voice cut him off.

_"KIDS, DINNER'S READY!" _

The raven-haired girl suddenly stopped in mid-step. "Dinner?" Her blue eyes twinkled again. "Dinner!" she repeated and became a blur as she dashed past her twin towards the bedroom door. Her enthusiastic leaping down the stairs were accompanied by an excited shout of, "What's for dinner?!"

The young man merely gazed blankly at the space where his sister used to be, and then heaved a heavy sigh. He slowly went to turn the TV off. "Baka onna," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

_"Aki! Dinner!" _shouted his mother from the room below.

"Hai, coming, okaa-san!" he yelled back as he turned his back from the TV set.

Unbeknownst to him, the FY episode still continued playing inside the DVD player.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tasuki stared disbelievingly at the big floating mirror-thingy that showed the scene above. Opening his mouth, he said, "But he's a guy…_he_ can't be the new Suzaku no Miko!"

The rest of the seishis and the ex-miko sweat-dropped at his remark. Taiitsukun only bopped him on the head with his own tessen.

"Itai! What the hell was that for, ya old hag?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG??!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" A chibi redhead Tasuki was seen soaring over the peaks of Mt. Taikyoku. (They have teleported there after the…not-so-peaceful announcement.)

Cheery little girls looking annoyingly identical began popping out of nowhere at the sight of the yelling seishi flying overhead. "Nyan-nyan!" And they all flew after him with a chorus of, "We fix, we heal! We fix, we heal!"

Identical amused expressions spread over the faces of the other people in the room.

"That was strange, no da," Chichiri commented, a sweat-drop still on his head.

Taiitsukun turned to them menacingly. "Is there anyone else who thinks that the boy is the new miko?"

Seven heads shook 'no' vigorously.

"Good. As you all know, we are not allowed to take a random female from this world, so the new miko must come from another world, specifically, Miaka's." She turned to the mirror again, which was showing the raven-haired Aya eating dinner happily with her family. "Yet the Book of the Four Gods is far within the new miko's reach. Therefore, we will be using a new way to send her here."

Seven heads nodded in understanding.

(Or at least they pretended to nod with understanding even if they didn't understand it that much.)

"We will wait until she is alone again," ended the old woman, still watching the girl in the mirror.

Everyone else watched as well, except for a troubled Tamahome. He was watching Miaka, his brows furrowed in perplexity. "You seem to be taking this very well," he whispered in her ear.

The brunette turned to him, smiling brightly. "Being demoted from being the Suzaku no Miko doesn't mean I'll be leaving too soon," she answered, her voice eerily cheery. "So why shouldn't I take it well?"

Tamahome stared at her. "I guess…but…if you're not the Suzaku no Miko anymore, then that means I won't be around too much to protect you anymore…I mean…well, you know what I mean…don't you?"

Miaka then laughed gaily, turning the attention of everyone else in the room towards her. "Yes…but you don't have to worry about that, Tamahome," she replied, still laughing. "I won't be in too much trouble! I'm not the miko anymore! Most of the danger will be directed to the new miko now!" At this, her laugh became louder, a glint visible in her eyes.

Now they were all staring oddly at her.

"I see," was all that Tamahome can say. His eyes slid away uncertainly.

Miaka continued on laughing like everything was right in the world.

"Ah," said Taiitsukun suddenly, eyes focused on the mirror, and everyone quieted down to watch. "I suppose Suzaku is now moving…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ne, Aki-kun, what time are they coming?" asked Aya eagerly, arms laden with an assortment of snacks. She was beaming very brightly indeed; climbing the stairs back to her and her twin's interconnected rooms. They were expecting their friends to come for a sleepover that night and the girl was simply ecstatic.

Aki appeared at the bottom of the stairs, holding several cans of drinks in his arms. He smiled slightly at the girl's eagerness. "Around seven," he answered, balancing each can in his arms. "Don't worry, it's just fifteen minutes from now…"

Aya squealed delightedly. She began leaping on the staircase, taking two steps at a time. In her happiness, she forgot about her luggage, that one of them escaped from her hold and hit Aki, who was still trying to balance the cans in his arms, straight in the face.

"Oomph!" was what came out of his mouth, and his head drew back at the force, with him almost stumbling backwards. Fortunately, he managed to keep his equilibrium—and at the same time glare at the sheepish-looking girl before him.

The girl flinched at the glare. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Uh…oops?"

"'Oops' is right," said Aki, a hint of annoyance in his tone. He looked at the bag of potato chips that hit his face, then back at his twin. "Just go on up. I'll take care of it," he added more gently.

Aya looked somewhat surprised. "Uh…okay," she replied uncertainly, and made her way to the top of the staircase.

Humming cheerfully, she walked down the hall with the bags of snacks in her hands. She even managed to open their bedroom door. Smiling, she dumped the snacks on her twin brother's bed and went straight to the other door connecting their rooms. _We're having a slumber party, we're having a slumber party, _she sang merrily in her mind.

She stepped in her room, and her eyes immediately fell on the television. It was on, and a large red bird was gliding across the screen. Frowning, she picked up the remote from her bed and tried to turn off the television, thinking, _Aki no baka, forgetting to turn off the TV…_

But the television remained stubbornly on. She tried again and again, but it still remained on. She shook the remote, gazing quizzically at it. "Must be out of batteries," she supposed, throwing it back on the bed and going for the TV to turn it off.

Meanwhile, a disgruntled Aki, who was grumbling darkly to himself about careless sisters, made his way up the flight of stairs, the cans of drinks now in a plastic bag, with the bag of chips in his other hand. He entered his room, and seeing that the snacks were piled on his bed, he threw the bag of drinks and the chips beside it.

"Aya?"

Aya paused in mid-step from the TV upon hearing her brother's voice. "In here," she called back.

Aki appeared by her door seconds later. He looked at her and the television, where the red bird was still gliding on. "Still watching Fushigi Yuugi?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"No," answered the girl with a frown, "you forgot to turn the TV off, baka." She turned to the glowing screen. "But it's strange. I can't hear the opening song. Suzaku just kept on moving over the screen. It's been like that for a whole minute, and I don't think it's hanging…it's still kinda moving…"

A look of worry surfaced on Aki's features, his amber eyes darting at the DVD player on the floor. "I think you might've broken the player, Aya."

The girl fumed. "No, I didn't!"

"With your punching and pressing of buttons there, I don't think it's not possible."

Aya paused. "Well…you…you…you didn't turn it off! Maybe it overheated or something!"

Aki frowned as well. "I turned it off before we ate dinner, you know." He paused. Next, his frown deepened. "Actually, I turned the TV off…I thought you turned the DVD player off awhile ago…"

The girl smiled victoriously. "Told you! It's probably just overheating!" She turned to the TV, a twinkle in her eyes. "Aw…you poor television…my nasty brother overheated you and the DVD player…don't worry, I'll make sure to punish him!" she said affectionately, as though talking to a lost little child. She grinned broadly and patted the TV screen, not noticing that Suzaku has abruptly stopped moving and was now poised in one position.

Aki rolled his amber eyes to the heavens. "Whatev—" he began to say, but was cut off as blinding red light blasted from the television, lighting the whole room crimson. "What the—?" He moved towards his sister, whose hand was glued to the screen.

"Aki, something's happening," she whispered wide-eyed, and reached out for her twin. "I can't take my hand off the screen!"

Aki took her hand, amazingly calm. "Don't panic," he whispered back.

"B-but what if Sadako is on the other side of this TV and waiting for us?!" wailed the girl, clutching her brother's hand tighter. "She'll kill us!"

Aki raised an eyebrow. "I said don't panic," he said calmly, even though the red light was slowly swallowing them both, and that his eyes were now widening. _The heck…?! Wonder what's up with the weird light show…_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Aya screamed, trying to tug her hand from the TV screen. "Aki-kun!"

"Aya, don't panic! It's just _light_!" yelled Aki at the top of his lungs, just as a sudden force pulled him off his feet…

"IIA!" shrieked the girl, as she and her twin were pulled towards the TV, and were suddenly plummeting into space filled with red light…

**-------------------------------- _[Tsuzuku]_ --------------------------------**

…uh…you think it's…clichéd? …lame?! …NO HUMOR?! ::breaks down:: WAAH! MEANIE!

::calms down:: Uh, well, yeah. I don't really know what you think, now do I? For me to know is… ::looks around mysteriously::::whisper-whisper:: you **review**…

BTW, in case you don't remember, this—uh—thing took place when Miaka and her seishi failed to summon the first time because of Amiboshi's interference. Ya all know that Taiitsukun appeared in the fire when they went back to the shrine after Amiboshi fell in the raging river and then she gave them gifts. Then she asked Miaka to stay cuz she wants to talk to her about something (ya know, the virginity of the miko and stuff)…but I changed what Taiitsukun was gonna tell her. So, I'm kinda altering the _original _story now, so this fic's slightly AU. Oh, and about my OCs Aki & Aya. Think Ayashi no Ceres, except for the hair and eye colors. And I don't like Miaka that much becuz am against very helpless girls. Uh—no offense to Miaka fans out there. ;;

So, uh, you like? - Um…just in case you do (or if you're at least interested), you can feast your eyes on this! ::dramatic music:: Taadaa! Chapter preview! ;

**Preview of Chapter 2 (Faint, Faint, Faint—Drop Dead): **

_"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

Pinkish light filled the chamber, and a figure appeared over the ceiling.

All necks were craned upwards to view who it was. Then…

"AAAH!" The figure came plummeting down.

"This isn't going very right," commented Miaka silently.

Several heads with sweat-drops on them nodded in agreement.

Not very interesting preview, huh? …er, well, at least I put it up. - Hope you liked my first installment so far! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**FY Land**

_Author: …Seonaid Mist (YEE!)_

DISCLAIMER: ::bawling:: I don't own it…I don't own it…I never owned it! …IT! FUSHIGI YUUGI! …don't own it! WAAAH! I wish I had Ms. Yuu Watase's brain…

Author's Notes: Yea, chapter 2 up! Whoopee! Happy, ne? BTW, PG for Tasuki's cursing... (WARNING: there is major lacking of air, sweat-dropping, fainting, chibi, the excessive use of the words 'kawaii', Tasuki's cursing and just plain senselessness in this chapter …hehe. Just beware. Understand?)

**Chapter 2: Faint, Faint, Faint—Drop Dead…**

Miaka was staring wide-eyed at the mirror as the scenario of the twins played. Once it was over, she turned to Taiitsukun. "You used the TV to get them here?!" she hollered in disbelief.

Everyone, except for Taiitsukun, stared at her inquisitively. "What's a TV?" asked Nuriko curiously.

Silence. Then…

"I think it was the box that the girl touched," Chiriko piped up helpfully.

"Oh," was all that Nuriko said.

"You used the TV to get them here?!" repeated Miaka, still in disbelief. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Taiitsukun eyed her strangely before clearing her throat. "I expect _they_'ll be arriving soon. Why don't we wait quietly?"

A hand went into the air, like a student eager on asking a question. The old woman nodded at it in a teacherly manner. (I don't think 'teacherly' is a word…)

"Anou, Taiitsukun no da," started Chichiri, "but why did the boy have to come along?"

The old woman blinked. "Well—"

_"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

All of them looked up, for it seems that the shout was coming from there.

"She doesn't sound very feminine," observed Hotohori, who's had experience on females falling from space before (recall: Miaka falling on his head earlier in the series) and obviously knew what was going on, throwing his brown locks over his shoulder. The rest only sweat-dropped.

"It's probably just Tasuki coming back from the atmosphere," Mitsukake put in quietly.

Taiitsukun shook her head at the implication. "Not possible."

At this, bright pinkish light filled the chamber, and a figure appeared over the ceiling. All necks were craned upwards to view who it was. Then…

"AAAH!" The figure came plummeting down.

Before anyone could react, the entity had reached them, and fell on top of a bewildered Tamahome.

"Wha—the—heck—!" was all Tamahome could manage to spit out as he tried to untangle himself from an equally confused…

boy?

"HUH?!" was everyone's, including Taiitsukun's, initial reaction as they saw the spiral-eyed boy lying inconveniently on top of the struggling seishi.

"Wait…why is it that our miko is a boy?!" Tamahome choked out, eyeing the young man in his arms skeptically.

The Nyan-nyans and Tasuki chose that exact moment to appear at the chamber's door. The redhead was nursing a rather large bump on his head, but when he heard the words 'miko' and 'boy' in the same sentence, he immediately brightened up.

He pointed wildly at Taiitsukun while the Nyan-nyans cheerily went over the seishi and dark-haired boy. "Hah! See that Taiitsukun?! The new miko that Suzaku chose is a boy! A _guy_! That means I'm right!" Then he proceeded to laugh manically.

Chichiri turned to glare disapprovingly at him—but was disrupted by a soft light glowing unnoticed over Tasuki's head. He shook his head. "I don't think so, no da."

"Huh? What are you—"

"EEEEH!" Another figure appeared above them, or rather, above the red-haired seishi. Nobody had a chance to react, nor did anybody want to, as the body dropped towards a confusedly blinking Tasuki.

And the other seishi met the same fate as Tamahome, only Tasuki passed out due to sudden lack of air.

The people in the room, including the Nyan-nyans that were holding the young man, sweat-dropped at this.

"This isn't going very right," commented Miaka silently. Several heads with sweat-drops on them nodded in agreement.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Poke. "This woman fell on top of me, eh?" Poke. Poke.

"Sou na no da, Tasuki. So please stop poking her."

Poke. "Ch, damned women falling on top 'o people…" Pout.

Sweat-drop. "Be nice, Tasuki, no da. Taiitsukun asked us _nicely_ to watch her. I don't want her being damaged by us…or especially by you, no da."

Tick. "Who says I'm gonna fucking damage her? I'm just fuckin' checkin' if she's still fuckin' alive!"

Bigger sweat-drop. "Please, Tasuki, no vulgarities. She's very much alive, no da."

"Ch." Scowl.

Sigh. "Tasuki, no da…"

_BANG! _Two different colored heads turned towards the direction of the noise.

Miaka and Tamahome stood at the door, Tamahome's arm holding the door open, and Miaka smiling amiably. "How's the miko?" she chirped, sauntering over.

"Fuckin' sleepin'," muttered Tasuki darkly, glaring at the girl on the bed for no apparent reason.

Tamahome noticed this and grinned. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood," he quipped.

The redhead turned his glare towards him. "She fuckin' fell on me and nearly fuckin' broke my fuckin' neck! This damned woman is gonna be the damned death of me! Who the fuckin' hell is going to be in a damned good mood at that?!" He pointed frantically at the innocently sleeping girl.

The other three sweat-dropped. "Don't you think you're overreacting, no da? Her drop on you was inevitable…"

Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair. "Well, it fuckin' hurt, Chiri."

Tamahome smiled. "Sure, Tasuki, whatever you say," he said tauntingly.

"Ch."

Miaka inspected the girl's face closely, her smile still pasted on her face. "She's kawaii," she piped up, surprising her three ex-seishis. "What was her name again?"

Chichiri strained to remember. "I think it was Aya no da."

"Sou ka," said the brunette quietly. "Aya…"

"Where's the boy, no da?"

Tamahome turned to the blue-haired seishi with a smile on his face. "Sleeping in the next room. Nuriko's gushing over him at the moment."

"Daa?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He's very kawaii!" gushed Nuriko excitedly, scrutinizing every angle of the young man on the bed.

Hotohori only watched from afar, sitting beside two Nyan-nyans on a chair in front of the mirror. With a sigh, he turned back to the mirror and stayed stationary.

The Nyan-nyans stared inquisitively at him, wondering what he could be doing. Nuriko continued talking chibily in the milieu.

Then, the emperor spoke up, with another audible sigh, "I am _so _beautiful."

The Nyan-nyans fell over. "Nyan-nyan…"

_"Uugh…"_

The people were startled at the sound. Then, with a frown, Hotohori demanded, "Who made that opposing sound to my comment of my gorgeousness?!"

"Eh?" The rest turned chibi and dot-eyed.

Nuriko was the first one to snap back to reality. "I don't think it's that, Hotohori-sama."

The said emperor turned around on his chair, still frowning. "Well, what do you think is it then?"

The feminine-looking man pointed towards the figure on the bed, which was squirming uncomfortably. "I think the boy is waking up now."

And they watched with interest as the boy's amber eyes slowly appeared under fluttering eyelids. "Uugh…"

"There is that sound again!" exclaimed Hotohori, breaking the moment. "Where is it coming from?"

The Nyan-nyans pointed to the boy, whose eyes were now wide and was staring at a smiling Nuriko. The young emperor's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Ohayo!" greeted Nuriko at the staring young man. "How are you feeling?"

The raven-haired boy only looked as he slowly sat up. "You…you look like…"

The other blinked as the rest watched with mild interest. "Yes?" Nuriko urged.

"You look like…that…that…"

"That?"

"That…_gay_…from the anime…my sister kept watchin'…"

"_Gay_??"

The boy nodded numbly.

If the Nyan-nyans and Hotohori expected Nuriko to blow up from what he was described as, they were disappointed. All the purple-haired seishi said was, "I prefer the term 'drag-queen'. And my name is Nuriko, if you don't know…"

The boy nodded again. "Uh…okay…" After a few minutes of silence, his eyes began to wander. Then they landed on the quiet Hotohori. "You're that eighteen-year-old emperor, aren't you? The one who asked to marry the girl with buns on her head?" he asked.

Hotohori raised an eyebrow in question but answered the boy anyway. "I do not know how you knew that, but, yes, I am."

Again, the raven-haired boy nodded. "Aya-chan always gawks when you appear on the screen…" he added thoughtfully.

All was quiet again, with the boy having a wistful expression on his face. It almost seemed as though he had spent all his life waking up and conversing with anime characters he barely knew, particularly with the way he was taking the situation. He seemed really calm and composed. His eyes began wandering around the room again.

"Where's Aya-chan?" he inquired casually.

"The girl, ne? In the other room, sleeping," answered Nuriko cheerily, clasping her hands together. The boy's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Oh, don't worry about it! Chichiri and Tasuki-chan are watching over her!"

The boy's eye twitched, much to Hotohori's and the Nyan-nyans' amusement. "These 'Chichiri' and 'Tasuki'…they are men, aren't they? One with gravity-defying blue bangs and a chibi face and the other with orange hair and fangs?"

Nuriko sweat-dropped. "That's very accurate. And yes, well, they are men…"

Amber eyes widened to a great extent. "WHAT?! MY SISTER IS ALONE IN A ROOM WITH _GUYS_?!" The whole room shook with the intensity of the shout as the young man tried to untangle himself from the blankets. "I _have _to get—"

Hotohori held up a hand to silence him. "Please, don't shout."

Nuriko smiled again at the raven-haired boy. "Don't worry too much, ne? She's the new miko after all! I'm sure Chichiri won't let anything happen to her!"

An eyebrow was raised in response. "What about the other guy? Tasuki?"

There was a slight waver on Nuriko's lips. "Well…I'm sure Chichiri will try to stop him if Tasuki-chan tries anything at least!"

That didn't make the boy feel any better. Complying with Hotohori's request for him not to shout, he didn't, but he shot out of the bed and rushed to the door instead.

The quartet left in the room followed suit, sweat-dropping.

The boy started to run towards then end of hallway, until Nuriko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Her room is this way," said Hotohori to him, calmly pointing towards a door beside the one he just used.

The boy sweat-dropped. "I knew that," he replied, and dashed for it as Nuriko released him.

The Nyan-nyans giggled and flew after him.

The brown-haired seishi stood beside the feminine-looking one. "Did you catch his name?"

"No…but personally, I think he's strange."

"I think so too."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_BANG! _Four different colored heads turned towards the source of the noise.

The raven-haired boy stood there, scanning the room for something. When his eyes fell on the girl on the bed, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Afterwards, his eyes shot up and took in the three men and one girl beside his sister's bed. He scowled. _Three men?!_ He stomped towards them, glaring at each of the men in turns.

"…You're awake now it seems, no da," started Chichiri, in an attempt to start up a civilized conversation with the boy. But the boy only ignored him and halted by the bed. "Anou…what are you doing, no da?" asked the masked monk, as the boy gathered his twin in his arms.

The boy shot him a glare and held his sibling's head to his chest. "I'm not lettin' any of you touch her," he growled protectively, and began glaring at all of them again.

"I'm sure they won't," said Miaka slowly, smiling at the boy. "They're not that kind of people…"

Amber eyes softened slightly as they registered the sight of her. Then, quite unexpectedly, he asked a question that made her blush to the tips of her hair. "Then have any of these guys kissed you, grabbed you in unnecessary places, or even touched you?"

Tamahome gaped unattractively at him as Miaka stuttered out an answer and quietly pointed to her koibito.

The boy looked at the said 'koibito' and his glare slightly resided. "Oh…you're that Tamahome guy, right? The one who killed the blond guy in the end with one punch and traded spit with the girl that had buns on her head too often than I can count…right?" He was apparently talking about something that happened after they first failed to summon Suzaku—and will most likely not happen anymore in this fic since I altered the story—because Tamahome and Miaka, who had her buns undone at the moment, were looking confusedly at him. Not to mention curious as to how he knew the couple often traded spit…

"Killed the blond guy? You mean the bastard Nakago?" Tasuki asked loudly, causing the sleeping raven-haired girl to stir.

The boy turned to him, his glare now gone. "Nakago? That's his name? …well, I suppose…" he trailed off and suddenly began eyeing the redhead seishi warily. "You're Tasuki, aren't you? The one who tried to rape the girl with buns on her head?"

"Miaka," someone supplied, the voice somewhat muffled. All eyes looked at the girl whose head was squished into the raven-haired boy's chest. "Her name's Miaka Yuuki."

"Aya-chan!" the boy declared happily, and hugged the girl all the more tightly, "You're awake!"

"Yeah," came an annoyed and muffled reply, "and you're choking me, Aki-kun."

Aki released her, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Aya shrugged, rubbed her abused nose, and turned to the people around the room, who all seemed preoccupied with their own business. She sweat-dropped as she surveyed the comical exchange of the people who were only _too_ familiar to her…

Miaka was slightly pale and was inching away from a bewildered Tasuki, who was staring disbelievingly at Aki. Tamahome was cursing fluently and was trying to be calmed by a chibi Chichiri. It seems that Aki's remark about 'the one who tried to rape the girl with buns on her head' wasn't taken very lightly by everyone else.

Aki turned away from his twin and looked at the gaping redhead. "So you are Tasuki, aren't you?"

Tasuki did not respond in a cultured manner. Instead, he grabbed the boy around the collar and said, "What the hell are you sayin' about me tryin' to rape Miaka, huh? Everyone knows that _she _stripped me first!!" He pointed to the blinking ex-miko. "You can ask Kouji if ya want!"

Aki frowned slightly and tried to pry his hand off his collar. "That was the first time, you goof. I was talking about the second time, when you got her drunk and stuff?" He wriggled a little. "Could you let go of me? You're cutting my circulation."

The red-haired seishi only gripped his collar tighter. "What d'ya mean 'the second time'? There's no 'second time'! And I did no fuckin' thing about makin' her drunk or nothin'!"

Aya merely sweat-dropped more. "Anou, Tasuki-san, please let go of my brother…I'm sure he didn't mean anything at all…" she said gently, trying to ignore the fact that the character she hated more than anyone in Fushigi Yuugi was currently choking her dear brother (A/N: on the contrary, I _love _Tasuki. It's just Aya's character - Yeah). "Ne, Tasuki-san…? He didn't mean it…"

Aki turned to his sister. "What're you talking about, Aya? You watched it all the time! Don't tell _me_ I got this wrong!" he hissed at her.

"Er…well…I don't think it happened yet, Aki-kun…Tamahome's not Taka yet—" she pointed her finger towards a now confused Tamahome "—see? And Tasuki and Chichiri look younger than in the OVA…and he did _it_ in the OVA…"

Aki scowled and tried to wriggle free from Tasuki's grasp. "Ugh, details! I don't care! That's what I know them for! Now make 'im leggo of me!" He turned slightly blue and he started to weakly glare at his sister. "It's getting harder to breath here!"

Before Aya could even reply, a staff collided with a fiery-orange mop of hair. A chibi Chichiri popped up from behind Tasuki's egg-sized bump. "Tasuki, no da. That's not the proper way to treat new acquaintances!" he scolded, his tone higher than usual. "Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT strangle strangers until necessary no da!"

Miaka sweat-dropped and turned to the twins, one chibily eyeing the chibi Chichiri with shining wide blue-eyes and the other gasping harshly for breath while rubbing his neck. She stood up and bowed respectfully at them as if the previous conversation was plainly about cheese and omelets. "Eeto…it was…interesting…meeting you two…Aya-san, Aki-san. My name is Miaka Yuuki…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WAI! Chiriko-chan wa KAWAII!" gushed Aya, gazing starry-eyed at the said cute seishi, who promptly sweat-dropped. "Mitte, Aki-kun! Isn't he cute???"

Aki sighed exasperatingly. "Aya, do we have to go through this with _every _Suzaku shichi seishi?? So far, you've announced that five of these people, _including_ Mitsukake, are totally 'kawaii' and…"

A tick became visible on his forehead when the girl ignored him and moved on to Hotohori, who was listening to something Nuriko was whispering in his ear. Aki got ready for the usual exclamation of cuteness…but was quite surprised when she did something else.

"HOTOHORI-SAMA!" she squealed delightedly and glomped the said emperor senseless. "I've been waiting for _so_ long to finally…uh…glomp…you!"

Everyone in the same room turned chibi and sweat-dropped, except for the happy Aya and the slowly choking Hotohori.

Miaka was the first one to return to normal. "Anou, Aya-san…maybe you should let go of Hotohori now. He seems to be trying to breath harder now…"

"Eh?" Aya turned dot-eyed and turned her attention to the brown-haired man in her arms. His face was a beautiful shade of purple. "Eh?! Gomen nasai, Hotohori-sama!" And she let go of him abruptly, unceremoniously dropping his head to the floor…where he promptly fainted due to the pain and lack of air.

Aya gaped in shock. Then, turning teary-eyed, she turned to her brother, who was quietly surveying the happenings. "Aki-kun, I killed Hotohori-sama! I…I…killed him! WAH!" She dropped down to her knees and cried a waterfall of tears. "Now everyone who's watching Fushigi Yuugi will hate me! WAH!"

With a resigned sigh, Mitsukake went to heal the fainted emperor.

Chichiri walked over and placed a hand to Aya's chibi shoulder, a gesture to try and pacify her. "Aya-san, calm down. You didn't kill him, no da."

"I didn't?" sobbed the girl.

"You didn't, no da."

She gave one final sniff and calmed down. She glomped Chichiri afterwards. "Arigatou, Chichiri-sama!" And she proceeded to blabber utter senselessness to the other occupants of the room, completely forgetting the presence of a certain redhead who was standing in a corner, looking downright miffed.

Tasuki only stared on quietly, muttering darkly about being pointedly ignored by a woman who doesn't have anything better to do than to fall onto people's heads and that he doesn't really care anyway, because he hates women of any kind. "Hell, she didn't even give a fuckin' apology for almost killin' me," he added to himself as an afterthought.

"That was quite an interesting show," said a calm voice from the far end of the room. All heads, excluding Hotohori's, turned towards the voice. Taiitsukun was floating behind an isolated Aki, who screamed at the sight of her and ran to hide behind his sister.

"YAH! Wicked witch of the east!" he was yelling, waving his chibi arms around as he circled his sister crazily. "No! Don't let her turn me into a frog! I'm too young to turn into a frog!"

Taiitsukun's eye twitched as the rest, excluding Hotohori still, turned chibi. "Someone shut him up before I do something harmful."

Aya promptly grabbed her chibi twin and told him loudly to, "SHUT UP!"

All was peaceful once more. Or at least, Aki was.

"Thank you," said Taiitsukun and floated closer, eyeing the new miko intently. "Hmm…I wonder why Suzaku chose you…and why he decided to drag the boy along as well…" She turned his beady eyes at the trembling chibi Aki.

Aki 'eep'ed a little as the old woman approached. "Don't let her eat me," he whispered frantically to his sister.

"Well, Suzaku no Miko, are you ready to go on with the journey ahead?" asked Taiitsukun purposefully, eyes still poring over the girl. All heads, still excluding Hotohori's, turned to the new miko, who was looking directly at Miaka.

Aya blinked wildly at her as though expecting the ex-miko to say something. "Eeto, Miaka-san, Taiitsukun asked if you're ready for the journey…" she pointed out, not realizing that _she_ was the one being talked to.

Miaka waved her hands before her face, smiling patiently. "Iie, she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to _you_."

Aya turned dot-eyed and looked at Taiitsukun. "Eh? You mean I could come with them??" she asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Taiitsukun blinked. "Of course. Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I'm not one of the seishis and certainly not the miko?" she answered, and was baffled when everyone else, still still excluding Hotohori, fell over. Thinking that her answer was incomplete, she added, "And I don't have superpowers??"

Tasuki, who had been oddly quiet the whole time, stomped over and hit her head meaningless with his now-made-of-diamonds tessen. "This is gettin' fuckin' irritating! Yer the new fuckin' miko, alright?!" he growled.

A staff made hard contact with his head. "Tasuki! Do NOT hit the new miko, no da!"

Aya rubbed her head and glared at the redhead seishi, not exactly getting the words they described her with. "Yeah, Tasuki-san! Don't hit the new miko!" she added, her head aching slightly. "Especially with that diamond-hard tessen!"

Aki looked at her, dot-eyed. "Anou, Aya-chan, didn't you hear what they said??" he asked, incredulous. He didn't expect his sister to react this way, which was…blankly, to her being the new miko. He recalled watching her squeal with delight as she said that 'she'll be totally _ecstatic_ if she got to be the Suzaku no Miko'. Little did he know that his twin is a total dumbhead at times (A/N: the great authoress knows more!).

"What'd they say?" answered the girl, puzzled.

"You're the new Suzaku no Miko," replied Aki simply, raising an eyebrow as he awaited his sibling's reaction.

"Oh, really?" said the girl, clasping her hands together happily. "Wow! That's…great…" She suddenly fell silent as the statement dawned to her. "I…am…the new…Suzaku no Miko…?" She wobbly stood there staring at her brother with glazed eyes, before her cobalt orbs rolled up behind her head and she fainted…again.

"Well, she took it better than I expected!" exclaimed Aki a little too happily as he looked at his sister on the floor. "How about that??"

**-------------------------------- _[Tsuzuku]_ --------------------------------**

Uh…okay, I admit, this is just a filler chapter…and I tried to be serious here as well—but what exactly do you expect from a fic which is in the General/Humor genres?! …attempted humor! ; Uh, yeah. Actually, there's a little romance…but…I don't want to get there all too soon…

BTW, arigatou for Bronze Dagger to be the first to review! And to Chibi-Chi, hurry up with those Gummi Bears, fiend! =] Anyway, thankies for reading this! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**FY Land**

_Author: …Seonaid Mist…yeah_

DISCLAIMER: No. Miss Yuu Watase and her Osaka-ben owns Fushigi Yuugi. Sue me if you want, you won't get a Tasuki for it.

Author's Notes: Aaaand 3 years later… BOOYA! I am back. I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. O.O REALLY. (Warning: Craziness and stuff. I don't know why you're still reading, but I appreciate it just the same!! Enjoy this pathetic excuse of a chapter!)

**Chapter 3: We're Watching You!**

"Erm, why don't we use Aya's incapability of injuring someone to talk about what's really going on here?" suggested Aki a few moments later, after trying to unsuccessfully convince Mitsukake to go and heal the fainted new miko. Mitsukake made up a really bad fib about having stomach cramps which everyone gladly believed and proceeded to just leave him in peace.

Everyone didn't seem very eager to have the girl awake. No one knows exactly what went on in Suzaku's twisted mind as to why their new miko turned out to be so…strange. Heck, even Aki was baffled at this.

"That's a great idea, Aki-san!" chirped Miaka, in her ever-cheery self. She clasped her hands together and turned to every one of her ex-seishis and Taiitsukun. "Why don't we start now?"

"You seem eager," muttered Tamahome under his breath suspiciously, but let it pass.

Everyone quieted down to listen to what others have to say, including Taiitsukun. Bad move. Since all was quiet and waiting, none had the thought of starting the conversation.

Hotohori inconspicuously woke up at that moment. He watched everyone as they did nothing. Then he switched his eyes to the girl lying unconscious on the floor and looked back at the people. "My, what a striking conversation you are having," he commented sarcastically as he pushed himself off the ground.

Aki and Miaka turned to look at him, blushing with embarrassment. The rest only stared at one another quietly.

Hotohori merely shrugged. "I suppose I should take my leave now," he said, "I do not want to spend my time with living dummies." With that, he gracefully swept out of the room.

Miaka blinked and glanced at the raven-haired boy. "Er—why don't you go and ask questions, Aki-san, in case there's anything you might want to know?"

Aki shrugged. "Okay," he said indifferently, "how come me and my sister are in FY Land?"

Everyone in the room looked at him as though he had sprouted a new set of limbs. "FY Land??" they chorused in bewilderment.

"Well, yes," he said, matter-of-factly, "Isn't this the animé Fushigi Yuugi?"

"What the fuck are you going on about, kid?" exclaimed Tasuki, confused at what was said.

The boy merely blinked amber eyes at him. "Don't tell me you don't know your own show! Fushigi Yuugi is a manga slash animé made by Yuu Watase and is about a girl who got sucked in a book and ran amok around another world called The Universe of the Four Gods…wait…or was that Gokusen??" Question marks started to appear above his head. "Or maybe it was Gensomaden Saiyuki…nah…hmm…Slam Dunk…no, that's about basketball…Pokémon??"

Nuriko turned to Miaka and voiced out everyone else's question, "What in the world is he talking about?"

Miaka fidgeted uncomfortably in her position and a sweat-drop promptly appeared on her head. "I honestly have no idea what he's talking about…I know some stuff he's saying but…" She turned to the pondering boy. "Anou, Aki-san, what do you mean by…that?"

"GTO? Inu-Yasha…?? Bleach??? Naruto…huh?" Dazed amber eyes registered the sight of the ex-miko. "Oh…Yuuki-san, what did you say?"

"Erm…what did you mean about the animé stuff thingies?" asked the brunette hesitantly.

Aki tilted his head side wards. "That?" he asked and Miaka nodded. "Well, my sister loves animé, and she watches a lot of it, and sometimes I do too. If you're that girl in the place called Universe of the Four Gods, then this IS Fushigi Yuugi…so are you?"

"Uh…I'm—er—I _was_ the Suzaku no Miko, if that's what you mean. And this is the Universe of the Four Gods…but what is Fushigi Yuugi??"

Aki glared impatiently at her. "I _told_ you, Fushigi Yuugi is a manga slash animé made by Yuu Watase! If this is the Universe of the Four Gods, then _this_ is Fushigi Yuugi!!" He made flapping gestures with his arms wildly as he said this.

Miaka turned towards Taiitsukun helplessly. "Taiitsukun, kindly just be the one to _talk_ to him?" she said in a resigned tone that was so unlike hers.

The said old woman only hovered over with a nod, prompting the young boy to whimper under her gaze and turn to seek shelter. Too late.

_BONK!_

Aki was knocked out senseless by a deceivingly calm Taiitsukun. "I still wonder why Suzaku chose these strange people to come here," she said in a remote voice.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, the twins were again asleep…I mean, unconscious, and were both lying in the same room (for fear that Aki might throw a fit if otherwise). The seven Suzaku star warriors and the ex-miko are watching them sleep nonchalantly.

Well, maybe not exactly _watching _them, but they were all in the same room nonetheless. Actually, the only ones who were really watching the twins were Chichiri and Nuriko, and the others were doing other stuff.

Hotohori was concentrating at the image of himself in the mirror at all angles, unmindful of everyone else. Miaka and Chiriko were in a corner watching Tamahome, Tasuki, and Mitsukake play a card game around a small table. Mitsukake was winning for the most part…okay, he had won. And he was uncharacteristically boastful about it.

"Just hand them over," he said smugly, smirking at the two young men in front of him. He thrust his palm at their faces. "Fan, Tasuki. Money, Tamahome."

A teary-eyed Tamahome refused to let go of his moneybag and pulled back from the man. "Can't I give you something else?" he stuttered, holding his moneybag close to his chest.

Mitsukake raised his eyebrow and turned away from him with a look that said 'I'll deal with you later'. He looked at the fanged boy expectantly. "Fan."

Tasuki, who was also teary-eyed, hugged his tessen. "No…you can't do this to me, Mitsukake…I thought we were friends…" he sniffled weakly.

The healer sighed and dropped back to his chair. "I won, fair and square. And we gave a deal that we'll give our most prized possessions to the winner—which is me, incidentally. So, give it." He stood up and towered over the boys menacingly. "Let's not forget, I'm a seishi too, and healing may not only be my power." He wiggled his eyebrows threateningly at them as he cracked his knuckles.

"You shouldn't have waged your precious items if you weren't sure that you'll win," said Miaka admonishingly to the redhead and her koi. "Now look what you did. Just give him what you promised."

Chiriko leaned over and whispered to the ex-miko's ear, "but they were _sure_ they'd win a while ago…" The girl only sweat-dropped in response.

"But—but—but," Tamahome stuttered, trying to think of a good comeback. "Miaka!! You know that money isn't really my most prized possession!" He shot up from his chair and jumped at her, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "_You_ are!!!" he announced, as though that solved everything.

"Give her then," said Mitsukake, looking misleadingly relaxed. All heads turned to him in shock, including those of Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri. The healer just looked oddly at them in turn. "What? A deal's a deal! He should keep it!"

Tamahome just gaped. Miaka was confused, for no reason whatsoever. Tasuki was just looking as shocked as everybody else.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Miaka, Mitsukake," said Nuriko from the sidelines teasingly.

Mitsukake's facial reaction to the teasing was…blank. "I don't," was all that he said in return.

"Oh, _sure_…" mumbled Nuriko, averting his eyes away towards the siblings on the bed. "Hey, you're awake, _finally!_"

All attention tore away from a secretly relieved healer and went to the people on the bed. Aya had sat up and was watching the exchange. "Mitsukake-san has a thing for Miaka??" she asked as a 'hey, I'm awake now!' greeting. Nobody answered her query and merely stared.

"Is it just me, or are things getting stranger and stranger?" said Chiriko quietly.

"Oh, hello, Chiriko-chan!!" greeted the new miko, waving jubilantly at the child when she heard him speak.

"Things are getting stranger and stranger, Chiriko. It's not you," said Hotohori just as quietly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Their day was finally over at Mount Taikyoku. But their relief was far from over. In fact, the trouble had just begun.

Without difficulty, Taiitsukun explained everything to the group and to the twins. It seems that Aya already knew about the new mission and about the shinzaho (spelling?), where to find them, and what to use them for. She also knew nearly everything about the Seiryuu shichi seishis, who their miko is, and what trouble they are, then there was Aki's understanding as well, so there was not much problem (in the explanations part). They are now traveling by foot in the forests surrounding the mountain, heading back for Konan to plan and equip. The group was not laden with anything heavy, except for the childish squabbles of the new miko and the fanged seishi, who were both after each other's heads—and there was no telling the reason why, when they met just yesterday.

"Oi, brat, watch where yer goin' will ya?!" yelled Tasuki at Aya as he tried to push himself to his feet to get back on the road. Aya had tripped him for the nth time that day, and Tasuki wouldn't be Tasuki if he didn't get pissed every single time she did so.

Aya merely smirked at him and stuck out her tongue, immediately running over to Chichiri for cover, knowing the redhead can do nothing with the masked seishi there. Chichiri sighed at both of them and led the raven-haired girl away from the fuming Tasuki. "Please don't do that anymore, no da," he pleaded.

Aya pouted but agreed to it (_He _is _Chichiri-sama after all…_ she thought to herself, and silently walked beside the blue-haired man. ('Silently' being a great achievement.)

On the other side of the road, Aki and Miaka were deep in conversation, with Tamahome walking behind them quietly, carefully observing the exchange.

"I never got your full name," said Miaka gazing at the boy thoughtfully.

"Oh, it's Ichisoji," replied Aki. "My full name's Aki Ichisoji."

"Okay then. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, so is Aya."

"Oh? But you act as if you're older…ah, I take it you're the older twin then."

"Yep, by twenty minutes."

"Birthday?"

"Twenty-fifth of December."

"Wai! Christmas day!"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm…so…what part of Japan do you live?"

"Tokyo."

"Really?! Me too! How come we've never met??"

Tamahome raised an eyebrow at this, and turned to the boy for the answer.

The boy only smiled and shrugged. "Don't know. You don't expect to meet everybody in Tokyo, do you? It's a big place."

"Well, I suppose…" Miaka tilted her head to one side, thinking of another question. "Hmm…what else…?"

"You seem very eager to know about me…" remarked Aki with a hint of joshing in his tone.

The ex-miko blushed at the implication—a reaction that didn't make Tamahome feel any better about the raven-haired boy. "Ehm…well, just curious…" she said shyly, and didn't ask any more questions afterwards.

Suffice to say, the rest of the trip was uneventful enough, no encounters and no one got hurt, if you don't count the number of bruises Tasuki received for tripping over Aya's outstretched leg many times.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sky overhead was darkening, flaunting out the signs of nighttime to the group's faces. Fatigue had finally overcome the new miko and her brother, both of whom are all but dragging themselves just for the sake of continuing the journey…and not to trouble the others as well. For that, the rest found something to admire in both of them.

"Why don't we rest for a while?" suggested Miaka as she took in the sight of the paling siblings who were walking terribly slow at the end of the line.

Aya smiled wearily at her and shook her head along with her brother. "Nah, we can make it! Ne, Aki-kun?"

"Hai," the other agreed.

"I don't know…you two look very tired…" said Nuriko worriedly. "I agree with Miaka-chan, let's rest for a moment…"

"No, really, it's okay," intercepted Aki, waving his arms around to unattractively try and emphasize this. "This is just like jetlag…"

Nobody knew what jetlag meant. But they didn't bother to ask.

"It's no biggie! We don't wanna slow the group down," added Aya, giving Nuriko a reassuring smile. "Besides, didn't you say we'd be reaching Konan in a few more hours? We can take it! I can't be the miko if I'm weak, ne?" She pushed the sleeves of her shirt up and determinedly stomped forward, Aki following close behind.

The seishis and the ex-miko were startled at this. They didn't know exactly how to react at that.

"Yeah, but…" started Tamahome as he jogged up to the twins. "I don't think—"

Aya and Aki held up their hands to silence the dark-haired seishi, both of them wearing identical firm looks. "We are _not_ weak," they declared simultaneously, their jaws set, "we can do this, it's just _walking_ for Pete's sake. Now, let's just go." Then they proceeded to walk ahead of the path again.

The others watched with undecipherable expressions as the two slightly staggered ahead. Tasuki was the first to snap, whether in exasperation or just trying to be nice in his own way, no one was to know. "Shit, let's just carry them!!" he exclaimed, and marched towards the two. Nuriko shrugged, and followed him.

"Eeek!" shrieked Aya as the fanged seishi grabbed her around the waist and unceremoniously hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down, baka!!" she yelled as she pounded on the mentioned baka's back. "Aki-kun!" she cried to her twin as she was lugged to the front of the group.

Aki was about to violently react at the older guy's close and unnecessary contact with his sister, but instead he also let out a girlish screech as Nuriko did the same to him. "Be nice, kids," was all that the purple-haired seishi said to them, and walked after Tasuki.

The first quarter of the trip was filled with Aki's and Aya's yells of being put down, but after a while, they quieted down and merely sagged tiredly as the older ones carried them along. It was after a long while before Aya spoke up again, but not to annoy or curse Tasuki, as many would have expected.

She lifted her head up and looked thoughtfully over at her brother as he and Nuriko came up beside her and Tasuki. "Anou, Aki-kun?"

"Hmm?" answered her brother wearily.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something important back at home?"

"Yeah…" yawned the older boy, "sleeping…in our rooms…" He went slack and silent for a moment. Then he lifted his head up so quickly it almost seemed like his neck snapped too. "KAMI-SAMA!! I forgot!"

The group stopped at the exclamation and stared at the boy in bewilderment. "What is it?!" they chorused with alarm.

Aki's eyes were wide with shock as he slowly turned to look back at his sister. The girl looked back at him with the same expression.

"THE SLUMBER PARTY!!!"they bellowed in unison as it dawned to them.

**-------------------------------- **(A/N: The time difference in FY and the real world applies O.O; Okay?)**-----------------------------------**

"Konbanwa, Ichisoji-san," greeted a tall boy with short, dark curly hair as he bowed respectfully at the woman who so kindly opened the door for him and his friends.

"Konbanwa, Tsukasa-kun, minna-san," said Mrs. Ichisoji as she smiled at them all and beckoned for them to come in. "I heard Aki and Aya in their rooms a while ago. Why don't you kids go on up?"

"Hai. Arigatou, Ichisoji-san." They all bowed again and stepped in, dragging their belongings along with them. Mrs. Ichisoji led them through the living room and pointed towards the stairs.

"Their rooms are upstairs, at the end of the hall," she directed with her amiable smile in place. "Go on, I'm sure they're anxiously waiting for you."

"Especially Aya-chan," piped up a girl with medium-length, brown hair. "I could just imagine her jumping up and down on her bed, getting all excited."

They laughed. After a short chat with Mrs. Ichisoji, the young people all went up the stairs, talking with each other merrily as they dragged their luggage, which were all slowing them down.

"I just can't believe Yuki-chan and Makiko-chan couldn't come! Now I'm all stuck with the F4 plus Aki!" said the brown-haired girl in mock frustration as she gestured towards her friends, who, incidentally, were all male.

"What? There's nothing wrong with us!" exclaimed the curly-haired boy indignantly. "It's not our fault you're the only girl, Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi turned her head away as the five of them walked down the second-floor hall. "Well, I don't trust any of you," she announced haughtily, holding up her chin.

"Oh right. If that includes Rui, then consider my nose edible," said a boy with straight, black hair teasingly, nudging Tsukushi with his elbow. He snorted as the girl went red and turned to another boy with scruffy, reddish-brown hair. "Yo, Rui, what did you feed her, huh? This working virgin likes you too much!"

"Soujiro!!" Tsukushi squeaked feebly and reached up to try and clamp her hand over Soujiro's mouth even though it was too late. Fortunately for her, Rui was busy wandering over his own world to pay any attention to them.

"Yarei-yarei," muttered the last boy who had long, wavy hair. "Come on, Tsukasa; let's get away from these hopeless people." He whirled around to the curly-haired one, only to fall over upon seeing him glowering at Rui intensely. "Am I the only sane one here?" he asked to himself as he proceeded to drag his stuff towards the door at the end of the hall. Without hesitation, he kicked the door open, threw his bag in, and stepped in with grace. "Aya-chan, I, Akira Mimasaka has finally arrived!!" he declared and bowed with flourish. (And he said _he_ was the only sane one snort)

"Anou, Akira, who are you talkin' too?" asked Tsukushi as she and the others stepped in after him. "And why are you bowing like an idiot?"

Akira straightened up at the words and sweat-dropped at seeing that the room he had entered contained no 'Aya-chan', but merely the furniture and the snacks scattered over the bed. He laughed nervously and said, "Well…I thought…"

"I think they might be in the other room," muttered Rui silently as he brushed past a still glaring Tsukasa towards the door that connected the twin's rooms. "I can hear the TV…" He didn't wait for an answer and opened the door. He blinked when he saw no one in Aya's bedroom. "Huh?"

Tsukasa gloated at the other's mistake. "Haha, nobody's here, Rui," he pointed out.

Rui tilted his head to one side, ignored Tsukasa's gloating, and studied the flickering TV, which was showing the FY cast with two familiar raven-heads being lugged by two people in the middle of a forest. "Look at the television," he said flatly, seemingly too indifferent to actually show that he was at least a little bit surprised.

"What, don't change the—holy!" Tsukasa's eyes almost bugged out as he looked at the screen. "What're those two doing in an animé?"

"Wow, that's cool," gushed Tsukushi while leaning over the television. She knocked on the surface with a broad grin. "Ne, Aya-chan, can you hear me??"

Soujiro walked over and hit her on the head. "Seriously, Tsukushi, I think you should stay away from Aya for some time. You're beginning to act like her."

"Hey, this is Fushigi Yuugi, isn't it?" asked Akira as he bent over the DVD player. "I wonder how the pair of them got there…"

Tsukushi continued to rap at the TV screen, focusing her attention on the figures of the twins. "Yoohoo, Aya-chan!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Yoohoo, Aya-chan!!"_

Aya raised her head up and gazed at the sky, confused. "I think I'm hearing Tsukushi-chan's voice," she murmured to herself, although it didn't escape Tasuki's notice.

He turned to her direction. "Who are you talkin' to, brat?" he asked her…er…her legs (read: he's lugging her over his shoulder, remember?).

"Eek!" screeched the girl as she felt his warm breath at her leg. She flailed and kicked as a reaction. "Yah!! Baka hentai, don't breathe on my legs!!!" She wildly pounded at his back, red as a tomato.

"What?! Who's the baka hentai breathin' on Aya's legs, huh??" yelled Aki angrily, whipping his head around. "That better not be you, rapist, or I'll—" but his voice was drowned out by Tasuki's painful yell.

"OW! Stop that or I'll drop ya!!" growled Tasuki as Aya pulled at his hair from the back, and he threateningly loosened his grip on the struggling girl.

This action made the blushing girl screech again and grab fistfuls of cloth at Tasuki's back. "Nyah! Don't drop me! Please!"

The redhead tightened his grip again. "Ch. I can't believe you. A simple question and yer already screamin' at me."

Aya quieted down. "Gomen…" She looked up at the sky again. _I really thought I heard Tsukushi-chan call my name…_ she pondered.

"_I _did _call you, Aya-chan!" _a voice replied from somewhere she didn't know.

"EEEH!" yelped the girl as she heard the sound, and a surprised Tasuki immediately dropped her. "ITAI! Why'd you drop me?!"

"You were screamin' bloody murder again! Why can'tya stop that just fer a sec!?" Tasuki yelled back, regaining his composure whilst rubbing his abused ear. "Damn woman!" After that, he let out a long string of curse words that aren't suitable to be read or typed down by young people like myself.

"_Aya-chan, daijoubu?"_ said the voice worriedly.

"Hai, hai, daijoubu," replied the girl absently as she stood up.

"Eh?" the red-haired seishi promptly turned chibi at what he thought she replied to his angry outburst.

"_Ne, Aya-chan, what are you doing in the FY world?" _asked the voice.

Aya glanced up at the sky. "Tsukushi-chan?"

Question marks appeared over chibi Tasuki's head, thinking that the girl had gone completely deranged (_I didn't drop her too hard…did I? _he asked himself). The rest stopped in their tracks when they saw the two standing idly in the middle of the road. Nuriko, seeing that Aya was already on the ground, put Aki down too.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hotohori a little irritably.

No answer.

"_Aa, it's me, Aya-chan, Tsukushi Makino!"_ yelled the voice cheerily.

Aya absently began to walk forward along the path, her gaze fixed to the sky. "Eh? But, how can you be speaking to me? I'm in FY land, and you're in…well…normal world!" Everyone stared at her oddly, dot-eyed, except for Miaka who's had the same experience with Yui, and Aki who seemed to be hearing the voice too.

"_We don't know that either," _said another voice, which Aya recognized as Rui's. "_But what are you two doing there?"_

"Um, well, I'm the new Suzaku no Miko now guys," she announced to them. "Sorry about not making it to the slumber party…"

"_Hmm, that's fine," _said another voice, Tsukasa's. "_At least we have some entertainment."_

"_Yeah, and let's not forget about Tsukushi here," _added Soujiro's voice, followed by a slight pause and a little squeak…and then, "_OW! It was a joke, Tsukasa! I'm not gonna try anything on your beloved Tsukushi!!"_

"_Hey!!" _was Tsukasa's abashed voice again, and Aya could just see him blushing wildly. She giggled at the thought of it, and now, everyone, still excepting Miaka and Aki, were chibi, dot-eyed and just a bit worried about the girl.

Mitsukake stepped towards the girl and slapped his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, causing her to shout out in surprise. Then he pulled back, looking worried, "You're not too hot…" He held up two fingers in front of her face. "How many fingers do you see?"

Aya gazed stupidly at him. "Huh?"

Mitsukake pulled back more. "She's delirious," he announced to the others grimly.

"_Hey! Aya-chan's not sick!" _an indignant voice shouted, which could only belong to Akira. "_Can't you hear us??"_

"No, they can't," answered Aki, startling the rest, who all thought he was beginning to speak to himself as well (_They _are _twins after all_, they all thought). "Maybe we should just cut this conversation short, guys—because the Suzaku shichi seishis think Aya and I are crazy now."

And that indeed was what the aforementioned warriors were thinking.

"_Aren't you?" _answered the mocking voice of Tsukasa.

"Shut up, Doumyoji," hissed Aki, a tick visible on his forehead. The lot of the seishis backed away from him.

"_Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper," _was Tsukasa's reply. Next… "_Ittai! Tsukushi, why'd you hit me?!"_

"_He said to cut the conversation short!! Just watch and stop bickering with him!" _scolded Tsukushi in the background. "_Good luck on your quest guys!! We'll be watching!"_ Afterwards was the silence.

Aki sighed audibly. _Note to self: thank Tsukushi bunches for that when we get back to the real world._ He whirled around to face the others—who were all chibi, dot-eyed, and sweat-dropping, except for a smiling Miaka and a blinking Aya.

"Well, that was interesting, no da," commented Chichiri after a while. "How about we forget that this happened and just go on with the journey, no da? Konan is just an—"

"AH! Chotto matte ne, Chichiri-sama!" cried Aya suddenly, grabbing a 'daa'ing Chichiri's arm. "Why don't you just teleport us there with your cloak thing?"

Tasuki snapped out of chibiness. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but the brat's right! Why doncha?!"

"Ah…no da…" Chichiri shrank back, sweat-dropping.

"Chichiri," came Hotohori's voice, the tone deep and somewhat intimidating. "I agree. My beautiful feet are killing me, and it is nighttime now, isn't it? My absence from the palace has been long enough."

More sweat-drops. "Daa?"

"Sou yo, why don't you teleport us there, Chichiri-san?" said Chiriko from amidst the group.

Sigh. "Demo…"

"Come on, Chichiri, we're all tired…" whined Miaka, and as if on cue, her stomach grumbled after that. She blushed. "…not to mention hungry…"

Defeated, Chichiri did what he was told, grimacing a little underneath his mask as Aya let out a really loud squeal of delight.

"WAI!!! Arigatou, Chichiri-sama!!"

**-------------------------------- **_**Tsuzuku**_**--------------------------------**

Secondary disclaimer—I don't own Doumyoji Tsukasa, Makino Tsukushi, Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado Soujiro, and Mimasaka Akira. Actually, I own nothing from Hana Yori Dango. I don't even own the said animé. I just borrowed the F4 and Makino for a while. Don't sue me!! O.o;

Erm, well, now that the story's really beginning (it always takes me 3 chaps before I really start the story), what do you think?? Hmm? Please be patient with me, ne? I like going around in circles when I write a fanfic… ) Character intro first… So did you like the chappie (chomps on a Gummi Bear)? Well, for me to find out is for you to review!! Really!!

THANK YOU FOR READING! NOW, GO PRESS THAT LONELY 'GO' BUTTON THERE AND MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY!!! XD


End file.
